So Close, Yet So Far
So Close, Yet So Far (em português: '''Tão Perto, Porém Tão Longe')'' é o segundo episódio da Primeira Temporada de Fear the Walking Dead. Ele foi ao ar em 30 de Agosto de 2015 nos EUA e em 31 de Agosto no Brasil pela AMC. Sinopse “Enquanto Madison esforça-se para manter Nick em seu afastamento incapacitante, Travis arrisca-se para encontrar seu filho, antes que a cidade de Los Angeles venha a desmoronar.” Sinopse Oficial da AMC.com. Grandes Eventos *Primeiras Aparições de Joanna Cruz e Peter Dawson *Alicia descobre que Matt não compareceu o encontro, porque estavam gravemente doente. Ele foi mordido por um andador . *Morte e Última Aparição de Matt Sale. *Nick começa a sofrer sintomas de abstinência. *Travis vai para a cidade em busca de Liza e Chris, e acabam se abrigando dos motins no negócio do Sr. Salazar. *Primeira Aparição de Daniel Salazar *Primeira Aparição de Griselda Salazar *Primeira Aparição de Ofelia Salazar *Madison mata seu primeiro zumbi, o Art. *Morte e Última Aparição de Art Costa. Enredo O episódio começa com Art patrulhando os corredores vazios do Paul R. Williams High School e acaba ouvindo um barulho, ele então vai investigar. Enquanto isso, Alicia caminha por uma rua vazia e encontra a casa de seu namorado. Ela encontra o local em desordem e suspira quando ela entra na sala de estar. Fugindo do local de seu encontro com Calvin, Travis, Madison e Nick vão para casa em velocidade e quase sofrem um acidente com um caminhão. Eles decidem que devem evacuar para o deserto. Travis deixa uma mensagem de voz para Chris, dizendo-lhe que é uma emergência. Madison liga para Alicia e descobre que ela está com Matt, que está em casa sozinho com uma febre grave. Madison pede para Alicia ficar longe de Matt até que eles chegam. Chegando na casa de Matt, Madison e Travis encontram Alicia enxugando a testa do namorado, e recusando-se a deixar o seu lado, apesar da possibilidade de infecção. Travis encontra uma grande mordida no pescoço de Matt, e percebendo a gravidade da situação, Matt pede para Alicia sair dizendo que seus pais vão retornar de Las Vegas mais tarde naquele dia. Enquanto isso, Nick entretanto revira as gavetas do banheiro, desesperadamente à procura de drogas. Chris embarca num ônibus da cidade, ignorando o telefonema de Travis. O ônibus atinge um engarrafamento, e um homem corre para o ônibus e anuncia que a polícia atirou em um homem sem-teto logo na frente. Travis, Madison, Nick e Alicia chegam em casa, e a Sra. Cruz, uma vizinha, convida-os para o aniversário de sua filha e observa que eles estavam recebendo cancelamentos de convites de pessoas devido ao "vírus" que está acontecendo ao redor. Travis vê um outro vizinho urgentemente embalando coisas em seu carro enquanto tosse. Já dentro de casa, Nick diz a Madison que Sra. Cruz não sabe realmente sobre o vírus. "Estou prestes a entrar em um mundo de merda," Nick diz a Madison, alertando-a sobre seus próximos sintomas de abstinência. Incapaz de falar com Liza ou Chris por telefone, Travis deixa a casa e vai buscar Liza. Ele insiste para Madison ir para o deserto sem ele, se necessário, prometendo se encontrar com ela mais tarde. Madison se recusa. Travis telefona para Liza e diz que ele está vindo para casa dela. Liza desliga na cara dele, irritada por ele está renegando sua licença e custódia tentando tirar Chris em um fim de semana não-designado. Preso no trânsito, Travis vê um policial carregar seu carro com água engarrafada. Chris se junta a uma multidão que está reunida em torno do corpo do homem sem-teto. Ele vê um agente de saúde tratar um policial com uma ferida da mordida. Chris liga a sua câmera de vídeo e começa a filmar como a multidão grita com os policiais por ter matado um homem desarmado. Enquanto isso, Nick se contorce no sofá enquanto Madison tenta sem sucesso falar com a sua médica para uma prescrição de metadona. Desesperada, ela sai de casa e dá ordens de Alicia ficar. Madison dirige para a escola e pega um saco de OxyContin de um armário de abastecimento preenchido com os itens confiscados dos alunos. Tobias aparece, pegando-a de surpresa, e pede a faca de volta. A condição de Nick piora e ele começa a vomitar. Lá fora, Gladys é ouvida chorando. Alicia sai de casa para ver como Matt está mas Nick pede a ela para ficar, dizendo que Matt vai matá-la. Ela corre de volta para dentro quando Nick tem uma crise epiléptica e começa a engasgar com o próprio vômito. Travis chega na casa de Liza e diz a ela sobre o vírus, dizendo que a doença só faz as pessoas ficarem violentas. Ele chama Chris do telefone de Liza e rapaz responde, mas rapidamente desliga, dizendo a Travis que ele faz parte de um protesto. Travis e Liza descobrem localização de Chris depois de ver a cobertura de notícias do tiroteio na TV. Após quase morrer, Nick agradece a Alicia enquanto ela esfrega o vômito do chão. "Eu odeio você", diz ela. Lá fora, a senhora Cruz e sua família pode ser ouvida cantando feliz aniversário para Gladys, e a ernegia elétrica começa a falhar dentro de casa. No refeitório da escola, Madison ajuda Tobias no estoque de comida enlatada. Tobias afirma que em breve, a infra-estrutura da civilização vai desmoronar. Madison continua esperançosa, insistindo que a crescente crise será contida. Depois eles são vistos empurrando um carrinho de alimentos através da escola quando ouvem um rosnado no quadro de distribuição de áudio, seguido pelo estridente de detector de metais da escola. Eles correm e encontram o diretor Art transformado. Não acreditando no que ela está vendo, Madison se aproxima de seu chefe, que a ataca. Tobias fica entre eles e apunhala Art mas não é capaz de perfurar seu crânio com a faca, e é dominado. Eles são jogados para baixo das escadas e Art fica em cima de Tobias. Madison resgata Tobias batendo na cabeça de Art com um extintor de incêndio e ela e Tobias fugem juntos. No centro da cidade, Travis e Liza encontram Chris no protesto e ao verem os policiais com materiais perigosos, uma mulher infectada vagueiando sobre a cena e a polícia abrir fogo contra ela, eles fogem da multidão no caos, e encontram um barbeiro, Daniel Salazar, que está despachando o seu último cliente quando Travis lhe implora para se abrigar. Daniel está relutante, mas sua esposa Griselda permiti que eles entrem. Travis agradece a ele, e encontra sua filha Ofelia Salazar e explica que as vítimas do vírus não morrem, "Eles voltam", diz ele. Lá fora, tudo vira uma baderna com fogos inflamatorios, pessoas quebrando vidro, os gritos dos manifestantes e sirenes da polícia. Longe dali, Madison deixa Tobias em sua casa. Ela oferece abrigo a ele se o rapaz ficar com ela até que a crise acaba. Tobias fala que nada irá terminar. Madison vê que os pais de Matt retornaram (através de um carro na garagem com a tampa da mala ainda aberta), mas ela não tem nenhuma explicação do que aconteceu com Matt. Madison vai para casa e dá a Nick dois comprimidos. Enquanto lavava sua jaqueta encharcada de sangue no banheiro, ela cai em prantos. Travis liga para dizer a ela que ele está abandonado e novamente pede-lhe para ir para o deserto sem ele. A conexão telefônica fica ruim após explosões e tiros serem ouvidos fora da barbearia. Em seguida, Madison e Alicia ouvem um grito lá fora. Eles observam como a Sra. Cruz é atacada por Peter Dawson reanimado em seu quintal da frente. "Não olhe," Madison diz, puxando as cortinas. Alicia começa a correr para ir ao lado de fora para ajudar, mas Madison fecha porta. Na residência dos Salazar, Griselda acende velas de oração, enquanto sua família e Travis se reunem. Outros do Elenco Convidados *Patricia Reyes Spíndola como Griselda Salazar *Maestro Harrell como Matt Sale *Scott Lawrence como Art Costa *Lincoln A. Castellanos coml Tobias Co-Estrelando *Noah Beggs como Peter Dawson *Stormy Ent como "Mulher DN" *Howie Lai como "Espectador" *Darcy Laurie como "Protestador" *Marcia Moulton como "Mulher Desconhecida" *Kevan Ohtsji como "LAPD Uni 2" *Christopher Pearce como "LAPD Uni 1" *Andrea Savo como Joanna Cruz *William Stewart como "Protestador" Não Creditados *Desconhecido como Gladys Cruz *Desconhecido como Sr. Cruz *Desconhecido como Oficial Gonzales. Imagens Promocionais Fear-the-walking-dead-s01e02-so-close-yet-so-far-travis-curtis.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-102-travis-curtis-935.jpg FTWD_101_travis_madison.jpg FTWD_103_nick-dillane.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-102-madison-dickens.jpg FTWD-episode-102-madison-dickens-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-102-travis-curtis.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-102-travis-curtis.jpg FTWD-102-chris-henrie03.jpg FTWD-102-chris-henrie02.jpg FTWD-102-chris-henrie.jpg FTWD-102-liza-rodriguez.jpg FTWD_episode2_cops.jpg FTWD-102-salazars_cuts.jpg FTWD_102_JM_0521_0106.jpg FTWD-102-griselda-spindola02.jpg FTWD-102-griselda-spindola-daniel-blades.jpg FTWD-102-griselda-spindola.jpg FTWD-102-ofelia-mason.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-s01e02-so-close-yet-so-far-travis-curtis-2.jpg Vídeos Trailers Fear The Walking Dead 1x2 Promo "So Close, Yet So Far" Fear The Walking Dead 1x2 Promo 2 "So Close, Yet So Far" Curiosidades *O título refere-se à ignorância generalizada que as pessoas têm sobre o início do apocalipse. Refere-se à forma como a civilização está "perto" do fim e ao mesmo tempo "longe" perceber. *Os escritores usaram como inspiração, para escrever o conflito no episódio, com o ocorrido entre a polícia e manifestantes em Ferguson, Missouri em agosto 2014. Fonte tirada de Yahoo.com. *O confronto entre Madison e Art é a primeira sequência humana significativa contra o zumbi na série. De acordo com Adam Davidson, a razão por que eles escolheram o personagem de Scott Lawrence para a cena em vez de usar um extra anônimo, foi porque o tempo tinha de garantir que algo que tocasse emocionalmente. "O fato de que ele é alguém que ela conhecia e que se preocupava dá um peso emocional", disse ele. Fonte tirada de Yahoo.com. **Foi também a primeira seqüência de ação da atriz Kim Dickens, que conduziu pessoalmente todas as cenas (sem o uso de um dublê) e antes das filmagens, ela praticou com um extintor de incêndio o quanto ele pesava. Fonte tirada de Yahoo.com. *As músicas utilizadas nesse episódio, foram: **'Beacon' de "Jonwayne", quando Alicia está indo para casa de Matt. **'Harmonix' de "Surfer Blood", quando Chris embarca no ônibus e ignora as chamadas Travis. **'Mistakes of My Youth' de "Eels", quando Chris fica preso no ônibus, no trânsito. **'Wait for Me' de "Moby", na rera final do episódio. *A razão pela qual Tobias não consegue furar a cabeça de Art, é porque o cadáver ainda estava fresco e, portanto, o crânio era rígido. De acordo com Dave Erickson, os caminhantes de "Fear The Walking Dead" são um pouco mais difíceis do que os do universo de "The Walking Dead", devido eles serem relativamente novos. Fonte tirada do The Hollywood Reporter.com. Referências Categoria: Episódios da Temporada 1 Categoria: Episódios Categoria: Episódios de Fear The Walking Dead